dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rizel Phenex
Rizel Phenex is the second son of the Phenex clan is is the next in line to inherit the clan after his older brother. Being a member of the Phenex clan he inherited their immortal power of regeneration but was born with an unnatural birth defect surrounding him in flames. He is known for being a boss of a production company. Appearance Rizel is a tall man about two inches taller than his younger brother making him 6'1. He wears large and extremely heavy, rock based armor on a daily basis. The armor consists of jagged guards for his arms, chest and shoulders, gray plates covering his abdomen, and a vaguely samurai style metal helmet that conceals his face, as well as his true, voice. When he takes off his armor he reveals himself to be a tall man with shiny blonde-reddish hair and dark blue eyes. he has strange red lines running through his skin and is covered in flames due to an unnatural birth defect. Personality Unlike his brother he has a calm and quiet personality. So much that rarely any of the devils even know what he sounds like. He treats all his opponents equally no matter of their class and fights so that one day he could become a Maou. Unlike his brother he chooses not to use his evil pieces because he doesn't to waste his time on a peerage and just leaves them lying in a box he received them in. Has a dislike for the Sitri clan because of their water based magic. History Born the second son of the Phenex clan he was born with an unnatural birth defect that covers his body in flames from the first moment he was born. In order to stop him from causing harm to the Underworld or others by accident he was wrapped into bandages but later when he gets older switches the bandages for armor. He later trained to be one of the Great Maou's but never could make it. He always dreamed of fighting someone who possessed the special Lucifer eyes but never had the chance because the clan is practically extinct until ichiro comes along. Plot To be announced Powers & Abilities Immortality: As a member of the Phenex Clan, Riser shares his family's signature regeneration abilities, being able to regenerate lost limbs and recover from wounds instantaneously. However, his regeneration is entirely dependent by his level of Demonic energy. Pyrokinesis: Coming from a family that represents the Phoenix, Riser is capable of using fire based attack. Flight: Being a Devil, Riser can fly using his fiery wings Irregular Birth defect: Being surrounded in flames practically everything that he touches gets burned and erupts into flames even the ground so has to wear armor. Equipment Axe: Rizel normally fights melee-style using a enormous battle axe, about the size of his own body. The axe is created by Rizel's own demon energy, which materializes into an axe when he wills it so. He has the ability to create a endless amount. Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils